


One Final Prayer

by thewaywardavenger



Series: I Abuse my Writing Abilities [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Only slight mention of Death and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam prays for the final time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Final Prayer

The prayer was a short one, and ended with a rasping breath "Lucifer--Please" Sam hadn't even realized he was praying as he lay dying on a warehouse floor, looking at the blood soaking his layers of shirts. It was supposed to be a simple hunt, Dean hadn't even come along too busy with Castiel to give him unneeded back up.

Sam laughed bitterly and tasted blood on his lips, it tasted just as sweet as demon blood interestingly enough but then again few things could surprise him anymore. He could feel a cold rush of air beside him and feel cold corded arms lifting him up and into a lap. He blinked, his vision getting dark around the edges and hazy with the sweet visions of death.

"Hey Luci, Where ya' been?" Lucifer shushed him and held tighter, his eyes raking over his true vessel's body

"I can fix this, let me fix this. It isn't your time, Sam." He pushed a strand of sweat slicked hair away from Sam's face gently as his grace surged within him wanting to fix his one and only love.

Sam chuckled, more blood spewing from his lips, coating them red as his face lost it's healthy pallor fast. "No, just make sure I go alright, make sure Dean doesn't make any deals with you. I want to rest, Lucifer. I'm tired." He let his head fall against Lucifer's chest as the need to close his eyes and die became almost too much to resist. 

"I promise, Sam." Lucifer for the first time in eternity, cried for the soul of a simple human. But he wasn't just a simple human, no, he ws much better than that, the boy king they called him at one point. His soul was so beautiful despite its scars and cracks and Luficer loved every single fault.

He sat there until Sam's body had long since been dead letting tears stream down his face and fall on Sam's blue cold one. Death had come and gone, giving him a sad look before departing his the beloved soul. He only moved when he heard the tires of Dean's impala grind to a halt outside the warehouse.

With a kiss to his true vessel's forehead, he vanished back to where he shall remain in solitary.Sometimes Sam tries to visit, bang on the gates to hell whispering Lucifer's true name in enochian, but he never did succeed and after awhile the visits stopped, after Dean died and he finally had his brother back. Lucifer never truely smiled again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Instead of updating my current series, I'll just make a new one! This is just a drabble I did on a slight dare/ I'm a horrible friend who makes people cry.


End file.
